Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. Movie Mash is the ultimate crossover fighting game based on the characters from movies, Anime, Cartoons, and TV Shows. The Video Game would be released on December 7th 2018. Playable Characters * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Parzival * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Woody and Buzz * Spider-Man * LarryBoy * Inspector Gadget * Miles Morales * Deadpool * Ryu * Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man Noir * Peni Parker * Spider-Ham * Astro Boy * Chicken Little * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Marth * Pit * Meta Knight * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina and Luma * Zelda * Shrek * Spongebob * Patrick * Bill Nye * Michael Jackson * Lola Bunny * Michael Jordan * Daffy Duck * Sheik * Chris Redfield * Dante * Iron Man * Zero * Mr. Game and Watch * Pac-Man * Mega Man * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Pokemon Trainer * Falco * Lucario * R.O.B. * Mii Fighters * Ruby Heart * Donkey * Ratchet * Clank * Nathan Drake * Tails the Fox * Jak * Daxter * Sly Cooper * Sackboy * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Radec * Batman * Superman * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Mikey * Master Chief * Cole MacGrath * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Shang Tsung * Kratos * Shulk * Duck Hunt * Ken Masters * Cloud * Bayonetta * Simon Belmont * Richter Belmont * Inkling * Spring-Man * Son Goku * Rayman * Banjo Kazooie * Leon Kennedy * Heihachi Mishima * Kratos * Parappa the Rapper * Spike * Don-chan * Thingamabob * Ricochet * Super Why * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Woofster * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Joker (Persona 5) * Luminary (Dragon Quest) Assistant Trophies * Q-Bert * Kulche * Iron Giant * RX-78-2 * Master Union * Captain Quark * Larry DaVinci * Bentley * Murray * Astro Bot * Little Sister * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Chip * Gus Bosses * Giga Bowser * Galleom * Dracula * Beast Ganon * Rathalos * Marx * Wario * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Polygon Man * Negativitron * Dr. Nefarious * Ridley * Rayquaza * Piranha Plant * Galactus * Mysterio * Peacekeeper * Lord Farquaad * Fibrilious Miniums * Prowler * Professor Calamitus * Plankton * Vlad Plasmius * Denzel Crocker * Shredder * Rumor Weed * Dr. Flurry * Mr. Swackhammer * Ultron Sigma * Sweet Tooth * Monstars * Kingpin * Doc Ock * Green Goblin * Atrocity * Dr. Crawdaddy * Cable * The Joker * Power Armor Lex * The Eraser * Thanos * Ultron Sigma * Galeem * Dharkon * T-Rex * King Kong * Sorrento * Master Polygon Worlds * Battlefield * Final Destination * Super Mario * Donkey Kong * Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Yoshi * Kirby Superstar * Star Fox * Pokemon * F-Zero * Earth Bound * Metal Gear Solid * Sonic the Hedgehog * Street Fighter * Fire Emblem * Kid Icarus * Flat Zone * Space Jam * Epic Mickey * Toy Story * Veggietales * Shrek * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Marvel * Mortal Kombat * Spongebob Squarepants * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Danny Phantom * The Fairly Oddparents * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Inspector Gadget * Duck Hunt * Splatoon * Castlevania * Final Fantasy * Dragon Quest * Banjo Kazooie * Ratchet and Clank * Uncharted * Halo * Mega Man * Pac-Man * Astro Boy * Chicken Little: Ace in Action * DC Comics * Ice Climber * Jak and Daxter * God of War * Sly Cooper * Medevil * Killzone * LittleBigPlanet * Rayman Legends * Banjo and Kazooie * Infamous * Parappa the Rapper * Ape Escape * Residential Evil * Devil May Cry * Heavenly Sword * Battletoads * Monster Hunter * Michael Jackson: The Experience * Iron Giant * Dragonball Z * Mobile Suit Gundam * Pixels * Ready Player One Songs * Jump * Endless Possibility * Sunflower * I'm a Believer * Space Jam * LarryBoy Theme * I Gotta Believe * Jump Up, Super Star * Live and Learn * Escape from the City * Stayin Alive * Were not gonna Take It * Inspector Gadget Theme * Mickey's Theme * Oswald's Theme * Buggin * You've got a Friend in Me * Theme of Spider-Man * Theme of Iron Man * Spider-Ham Theme * Ryu Stage * Theme of Strider Hiryu * Theme of Zero * Mega Man 2 Theme * Title (Legend of Zelda) * Theme of Samus Aran * Meta Knight's Revenge * Fire Emblem Theme * Underworld * Spongebob Squarepants Theme * Danny Phantom Theme * Fairly Oddparents Theme * Jimmy Neutron Theme * Theme of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Theme of Deadpool * Ratchet and Clank Theme * Uncharted Theme * LittleBigPlanet Theme * Sly Cooper Theme * God of War Theme * Theme of Iron Man * Astro Boy Theme * Jak and Daxter Theme * Wreck-It Ralph Theme * Medievil Theme * Killzone Theme * PaRappa the Rapper Theme * Ape Escape Theme * Lifelight * I Turn to You Silly Songs * Endangered Love * Dance of the Cucumber * Larry's High Silk Hat * The Water Buffalo Song * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger * Love my Lips * The Pirates who don't do Anything * The Hairbrush Song Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Alan Silvestri Performed by the Super Smash Bros. Orchestra Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Produced by Brad Bird Based on Veggietales created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Based on Marvel Characters created by Stan Lee and Steve DitkoCategory:NIntendo Switch Category:Video games